Please Slow
by TephaVulturi
Summary: Que estas haciendo?- le dije al tiempo que la miraba  -Solo darte placer Eddie-
1. Chapter 1

**_"Please slow.."_**

-¿Qu-que se supone que estas haciendo?-

-Solo déjate llevar- me dijo al tiempo que se ponía a la altura de mi miembro y desabrochaba mi jean y bajaba el cierre con la boca. Se dio la vuelta y se bajo la minifalda blanca que llevaba, tuve una muy buena vista de su trasero dejándome ver esa fina tanga negra de encaje y el espejo me mostro gran parte de sus senos gracias al escote del bivirí.

Se pego a mi aun agachada y con su trasero empezó a bajar mi pantalón hasta que lo dejo en mis tobillos.

-Carajo, eso fue espectacular-no puedo evitar lanzar un gemido al final, esto era demasiado placentero.

Se dio media vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa burlona-Esto recién empieza Eddie- y se saco el bivirí dejándome ver sus senos erectos. –Ahora que lo veo tú tienes más ropa que yo, eso no se me hace justo, quiero tener más que tu – y se me pego al cuerpo y empezó a bajar de una forma realmente lenta, sentí como sus dientes tomaban el inicio de mis bóxers y los bajaba, el frio contra mi miembro se sentía bastante bien, pero al poco tiempo un aire tibio seguido de unas lamidas y al final unas manos, me hicieron soltar otro gemido.

-Be-bella para no creo que pueda controlarme – y realmente lo dudaba no era muy silencioso con estas cosas

-Vamos Ed, acaso no te excita mas el hecho de que abajo haya una reunión familiar- me dijo al tiempo que empezaba a lamer mi lóbulo. Esto era demasiado una de sus manos en mi miembro, la otra jugando con mis pezones y su dientes jalando la piel de mi lóbulo, derrepente dejo de masajearme cuando sentí como enrollaba sus piernas a la altura de mis caderas y como su centro tan húmedo daba pequeños círculos que hacían sentir punzaciones en mi miembro y su mano que estuve en mi pezones termino por arranca mi camisa.

-Ponte contra la pared-no pude más que obedecerla me apoye al fondo y no sé cómo logre enfocar mi vista en el espejo que tenia al frente y ver su trasero níveo toda su espalda arqueada sobre mi y eso me excito de sobremanera ,si es que se podía mas, y pase mis brazos por debajo de su trasero haciéndola gemir ante el contacto, empecé a besarla con necesidad ella me respondió el beso con urgencia y dejo sus manos en mi cabello lo jalaba por momentos cuando mordía su labio inferior , la apoye contra la pared y deje sus piernas en el suelo, me separe lo justo para ver sus ojos cerrados y sus labios rojos e hinchados . Baje una de mis manos a su centro, hice a un lado la pequeña tanga y empecé a bombearla, la otra la lleve a su seno, ella dejo de respirar al tiempo que la besaba amaba sus gemidos, pero no quería que nadie nos escuchara ella gimió gratamente en mi boca solto mis labio y se arqueo dejando su cuello expuesto, yo deseoso lo mordí, ella gimio mas fuerte

-Ahora tienes complejo de vampiro? Es mi turno de jugar-me dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar moviendo sugestivamente su caderas yo no entendía que sucedía, pero antes si quiera de poder preguntar se sentó en una silla blanca que había, me hizo una seña de que me quedara ahí cuando intente acercarme. Abrio sus piernas y pude ver su centro todo húmedo y brillante a causa de sus jugos, rompió la tanga y se penetro con dos dedos al tiempo que tiraba su cabeza para atrás y sus labios formaban una perfecta "O"

-A-acércate sienta-AH!-te en el piiso- me dijo entre gemidos, lo hice extasiado ella se paro de la silla aun con sus dedos bombeando y me dio la espalda y bajo lentamente su trasero estuvo a la altura de mi cara no pude evitar morderlo ,ella lanzo un gritito, pero termino por sentarse encima de mi miembro. Di un grito de placer se sintió tan malditamente bien, se apoyo en mi pecho y paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello empezando a moverse en círculos, una de mis manos la lleve a su centro jugando con su clítoris y la otra a su cadera recorriendo su plano vientre.

-No te parece mas excitante hacerlo frente a un espejo? Amo ver tu cara contrayéndose de placer – me dijo en una voz tan ronca que casi no pude distinguir las palabras, era verdad mira nuestros reflejos y supe que no aguantaría mucho mas.

-No creo que pueda resistir mucho mas- dicho esto ella saco mi mano de su centro y se voltio me miro de frente y me dijo-Quiero que te vengas dentro de mi- agarro la mano que tenia en su pecho y lo llevo a su boca empezó a lamerlo como si fuera mi miembro y se pego mas a mi se eso era posible y sentí como poco a poco iba entrando en ella cuando.

-Edward, Edward abre la puerta hijo que vas a llegar tarde…. EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN abre la puerta de una buena vez- me levante de golpe me quede mirando mi reloj en mi mesa de noche eras las 7:30 am. Mire la puerta de mi cuarto como esta vibraba a causa de los golpes de mi madre y por ultimo mi cama y mi excitado miembro.

-EDWA-

-Ya te oí mama, ya voy- dije asado tome la almohada y me dirigí a la puerta , la abrir- Lo siento mama, me voy a bañar- cerré antes que me digiera algo.- Maldición es la quinta vez en la semana que sueño con ella y solo es Miercoles-

-Ed será mejor que te apueres, la primera hora tenemos examen de la Revolucion Cubana-dijo Alice apoyada en el marco de la puerta aun en pijama, se acerco a mi closet y saco un jean con un polo verde, me dio un beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo y en la puerta de espaldas a mi- ah y hermano la próxima vez que tengas sueños eróticos puedes intentar no gemir tan fuerte, sabes no es un buen sonido con el cual quiero despertar, nos vemos abajo- dicho esto cerro la puerta

-Mierda de hoy será fría también-

Fin.

* * *

Hola como están? Hace tiempo que no subía nada. Bueno esto es un shot que se me ocurrió el sábado en la noche, espero que sea de su agrado.

"Siete Pecados" subiré la conti en estos días tuve unos problemas estos meses en el colegio por eso no lo pude hacer y respecto a "Inocencia" creo que no lo continuare porque una amiga me dijo que vio que una chica lo estaba escribiendo con cosas muy parecidas a las que yo tenia en mente, bajo otro titulo asi que para evitar roches.

Bueno espero sus reviews. Ia estamos ablando, gracias por leer.


	2. My way

_2. Fidel Castro que profesión ejercía antes de ser revolucionario._

_3. ¿Quién fue el Che Guevara?_

_4. ¿Cómo influencio las revoluciones socialistas en Latinoamérica?_

Mierda estaba jodido lo único que recordaba era a Bella masturbándose y no creo que por mucho que la Miss Angélica me quisiera me fuera a poner dos puntos por eso. Era hombre Muerto.

* * *

-Bella que tal tu examen, ¿sabías la dos?- me pregunto Alice al tiempo que se sentaba junto a mi debajo del árbol.

-Si Ali, el fue abogado, por eso luego denuncia a Batista públicamente por el mal gobierno que tenia y de ahí lo metieron a la cárcel- le conteste, ella solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos-Ya sabes eso nos dijeron el viernes en la tarde.-

-Eh, si claro se nota que tu estudiaste el fin de semana. Mientras yo estuve por ahí con Jazz, Emm & Rose, verdad mira lo que me regalo en sábado en la noche Jazz por nuestro aniversario, no es lindo?- lo mire y era realmente hermoso, era como el de la Película "Romeo and Juliet" en la que actúa Leonardo DiCaprio era de plata y tenía en medio "J+A" escrito con negro.

-Si es realmente hermoso y que tal todo, dado que ninguna tiene saldo y ha sido feriado no me has contado que tal el fin de semana de "descanso"- ella rio confidente y me dijo voy en la tarde a tu casa y te lo cuento con detalles, ya sabes yo no uso un anillo como tu.

Vote la mitad de mi gaseosa por la boca mientras ella reía histéricamente, recordé lo de que había pasado el sábado en la tarde en su casa-Sabes hablando de anillos, paso algo realmente gracioso el sábado en tu casa con Edward- ella dejo de comer sus cereales y se puso derecha para demostrar que tenía toda su atención.

-bueno dado que tu junto con los demás estaban de campamento, el sábado como al medio día estaba viendo "Romeo & Julieta" cuando recibí un mensaje de tu hermano diciéndome si no quería ir para allá a matar el tiempo le dije que iría , me bañe y busque que ponerme al final opte por una falda blanca corta, un bivirí rosa y unas zapatillas-

-Bella, zapatillas? Bueno al menos lo de arriba combinaba, me alegro de estar dejando algo de mí en ti- soltó al tiempo que empezaba a reírse y es que mi amiga es toda una fashionista total- Bueno sigue contándome-

-Como te iba diciendo fui a tu casa y lo timbre, me dijo que fuera al jardín lo vi echado sobre una manta, mirando al cielo y alrededor de el había unas cuantas latas de cerveza regadas "Hey Ed como estas?" le pregunte y le bese la punta de la nariz "desde aquí tengo una buena vista de ti y créeme que es totalmente buena" me eche a su costado y le empuje el hombro al tiempo que tomaba su cel y buscaba algo de música para bailar y encontré _Faxing Berlin_ , estuvimos así por unas horas supongo , ya sabes las canciones de electrónica duran mucho. Íbamos por el cuarto six pack y en la segunda caja y media de cigarros cuando comenzó a sonar _Music is my hot, hot sex , _el me miro y sonrió y abrió otra lata, me la paso ; prendí otro cigarrillo y empecé a mover las caderas al ritmo de la canción mientras el intentaba pararse sin mucho éxito que digamos yo reía mientras bailaba el me miraba y sonreía como un tonto, cuando llego a la parte de portugués puse mi cara a centímetros de suya mientras cantaba y vote todo el humo en el, me dijo que le pasara el humo yo le respondí un "Sí, claro" y el dijo que hablaba en serio yo lo mire y sonreí .Bueno Alice dos pueden jugar a este juego y pensé un poco en lo que tú y Rose me han enseñado-

-Que hablas? Que hiciste cuéntame-me dijo al tiempo que devora su manzana por la ansiedad.

-Jajá bueno le dije que lo haríamos, pero con otro tome su celular y empecé a buscar alguna canción buena, ya sabes algo que me ayudara con el ritmo y encontré _Tu boca_ me pareció perfecta al mismo tiempo prendía y apagaba el encendedor. El termino su lata y la lanzo sobre su hombro, el sonido me saco de mis cavilaciones me sonrió su mirada era pura lujuria puse la música y él se apoyo en el árbol, prendí el cigarrillo lentamente y a la hora de votar el humo lo mire y me lamí los labios y empecé a menear las caderas me miraba expectante respiraba irregularmente me di cuenta de aquello porque el medio corazón de su collar se subió y bajaba demasiado rápido. Cuando di la ultima pitada me acerque nuestros labios se rozaban y acerco para tomar posesión de mis labios, pero yo me agache y puse mis manos en sus muslos y los recorrí hasta el cierre de su short, el abrió la boca por la impresión y yo aproveche y le pase el humo, puso sus manos en mi espalda y empezó a besarme se lo correspondí, estuvimos un buen rato besándonos cuando decidí que quería un poco de diversión ; ya sabes el hecho que de tenga esto, no quiere decir que no pueda jugar un poco; apreté su miembro y ahogo un gemido en mi boca se separo y paso sus manos por debajo de mi trasero enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, me apoyo en el árbol, masajeo uno de mis senos al tiempo que subía mi bivirí , yo sonreí esto sería demasiado sencillo, empuje mis caderas hacia las suyas el ronroneo lleve mis manos a su cabello, moví mi boca hacia su lóbulo "recuéstate en la manta" le dije con un ronroneo, el me obedeció de inmediato yo quede a horcajadas de su miembro y comencé a moverme en círculos, como si lo necesitara realmente ya estaba demasiado duro, coloco su manos en mis caderas para darme un ritmo más rápido. Tenias que escucharlo estaba tan entregado con los ojos cerrados y arqueando la espalda por un parte me daba pena, pero bueno el lo pidió, una de sus manos las bajo y estaba en mi muslo cuando empezó a ser el recorrido para llegar a mi centro, _Sicosis_ se oyó por todo el jardín el dejo de moverse y me miro asustado le sonreí y cogí mi cel "Hola papa ¿en cuánto estas ahí?" "En 15 minutos" corte la comunicación. Me levante de Edward y me senté a su costado para ponerme las zapatillas el seguía en shock, tome mi cajetilla me acomode el pelo y me levante, el recién pareció reaccionar me dijo "a dónde vas" le dije que a mi casa para ir a comer con mi papa a lo que respondió "Pero Bella, y que paso con nosotros con lo que estábamos haciendo , tu tu aun debes estar excitada y yo bueno eso obvio" dijo mirando sus short que me asombraba que aun no los hubiera roto yo me eche a reir "En verdad crees que lo haría contigo? –le dije al tiempo que levantaba la mano izquierda- Ya sabes Ed "true love waits" Tenias que ver su cara al parecer no creía que verdad "Pensé que decías eso para que los tíos no te molestaran en las discotecas cuando querían que te fueras con ellos", "No, no era mentira es verdad" se puso todo rojo y me dijo "y que fue todo lo que hicimos". Dios Alice sonaba como una esposa frustrada era demasiado cómico, "Bueno Eddie el hecho de que sea virgen y tenga un anillo, no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme" me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar cuando estaba por la mitad del jardín le dije por sobre m hombro "Ya sabes puedes usar una de tus muñecas inflables en la bañera, nos vemos el miércoles" a la hora que salía del jardín lo escuche gritar algo como "Calientapollas" y algo más, pero no estaba del todo segura. Y eso es lo que ocurrió el sábado Al- ella me miraba en shock tal y como su hermano lo hizo.

El timbre del fin del recreo toco, yo me levante y bote mi basura, moví mi mano frente a ella -Hey Al estas bien? Tienes mate con Alfredo y sabes que si no vamos a ahorita te quedaras afuera – ella pareció reaccionar y empezó a reírse mientras íbamos por los pasillos.

-Sabes ahora entiendo porque mi hermano los últimos tres días incluyendo hoy en la mañana a tomado solamente duchas frías- reí junto a ella. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi salón Karla aun no había llegado por suerte, si no ya me hubiera cerrado la puerta. Vimos a Edward viniendo hacia nosotras y empezamos a reír mas fuerte el solo nos gruño.

-Hola Ed que tal tu examen?- le pregunte a forma de saludo.

-Si hermanos pudiste poner algo más que cuantas duchas frías tomaste en estos días- dijo Alice, fue imposible aguantarnos la risa.

-No me hablen pequeña fashionista y calienta pollas virginal- nos dijo gruñéndonos más fuerte mientras se metía al salón contiguo.

-¿Srta. Cullen se va a quedar hablando con Isabella o prefiere pasar a clases? – le pregunto Alfredo, ella sonrió y se metió a su salón.

-Swan buenos días, tome asiento para comenzar la clase- me dijo Karla yo asentí y me senté, estos eran uno de esos días que sentías que venir al colegio vale la pena.

* * *

**Faxing Berlin**: es de **DeadMaud5** se las recomiendo.

**Music is my hot, hot sex**: es de **CSS** una de mis canciones favoritas de la banda.

**Tu boca**: es de **Cabas**, dicen que es la canción más sensual que tienen.

Hola como están? Se supone que este iba a ser otro shot, pero había algunas cosas que me recordaron a este y decidí ponerlo, si ya sé que es un mal final, Ed sigue estando frustrado, pero esq se me hace divertido.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron un review en verdad me alegraron la tarde, a las que me pusieron en alerta también y a las que me pusieron como favorita (: lo aprecio mucho.

Ahora noc si se me ocurra algún otro capitulo para esto, porq no soi mui buena con las historias largas, esto se me ocurrió porq mire el poster de Skins que tengo en mi cuarto n.n

Espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia es mui,pero mui bien recibida.

Un bsii estamos ablando.


End file.
